doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Héctor Indriago
San Cristóbal, Tachira |familiares = Framk Maneiro (tío) |ocupacion = Actor de doblaje Diseñador Gráfico Infógrafo |nacionalidad = Venezolano |ingreso_doblaje = Finales de 1999 ( ) |medios = Radio Televisión |pais = Venezuela |estado = Activo |demo1 = Jerry Smith.ogg |demo2 = TSOTLKHelio.ogg |demo3 = BatmanNinja-Batman.ogg |demo4 = Plankton Clip Voz Episodio Ekk, ¡un erizo!.ogg |twitter = HectorIndriago }}thumb|230px|Homenaje a Héctor Indriago BruceWayne Batman DComics01.jpg|Batman en las producciones animadas de DC Comics desde el 2004, su personaje más emblemático. Ihiu.jpg|Gustavo Rocque en Big Time Rush, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Jerry-rick-and-morty-93.2.jpg|Jerry Smith en Rick y Morty, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Trent.png|Trent en la franquicia de Drama total, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. WCHelioprofile.png|Helio en la franquicia de Winx Club desde 2007, hasta 2016, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Bam midou hector i.jpg|Ban Midō en GetBackers, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Van HOHENHEIM.jpg|Van Hohenheim en Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. Fullmetalalchemist47100.jpg|Ira en Fullmetal Alchemist. Buccanear.png| El mayor Buccaner también en Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. Buttsquat2.jpg|Jordan Buttsquatt en Campamento Lakebottom. Larry Menta.png|Larry Menta en Las maravillosas desventuras de Flapjack. SamFinalDesign.png|Sam en Drama total: La venganza de la Isla y Drama total: Todos estrellas. Rickyunderwood.jpg|Ricky Underwood en La vida secreta de la adolescente americana. PISean.png|Sean Rich en El precio de la historia. Craig3.jpg|Craig también en El precio de la historia. S01e13 Fright Knight full view.png|Caballero del Terror en Danny Phantom. S01e15 Danny behind Bullet.png|Bullet también en Danny Phantom. Balmung.png|Balmung en Hack//SIGN y .hack//Legend of the Twilight. Gyoubu.jpg|Gyoubu en Basilisk. TT-BillyNumerous.jpg|Billy Numeroso / Billy Múltiple en Los Jóvenes Titanes y Los Jóvenes Titanes en acción. TT-NegativeMan.jpg|Hombre Negativo también en Los Jóvenes Titanes. TT-Kai.jpg|Kai también en Los Jóvenes Titanes. TT-Soto.jpg|Soto también en Los Jóvenes Titanes. Green-lantern-hal-jordan-justice-league-the-new-frontier-0.24.jpg|Hal Jordan / Linterna Verde en Liga de la Justicia: La nueva frontera. Atrocitus-green-lantern-emerald-knights-6.51.jpg|Atrocitus en Linterna Verde: Caballeros esmeralda. Akira_Kamio.png|Akira Kamio en The Prince of Tennis. Yoshiro_Akazawa.png|Yōshiro Akazawa también en The Prince of Tennis. Sakaki_tarou.png|Taro Sakaki (2ª voz) también en The Prince of Tennis. Taki.png|Haginosuke Taki también en The Prince of Tennis. Jiro_Akutagawa.png|Jirō Akutagawa (2ª voz) también en The Prince of Tennis. Asesino (Sasaki Kojirō) (FSN).jpg|Assassin (Sasaki Kojirou) en Fate/stay night. Lazy-town-stingy.png|Stingy en LazyTown (Doblaje venezolano). Boog-character-web-desktop.png|Boog en Fanboy y Chum Chum. Ihk.jpg|Ihk en Wolf's Rain. Captain_Blue_VJ_Anime.png|Capitán Azul en Viewtiful Joe. Brak.png|Brak en El show de Brak. TTG-KillerMoth.png|Polilla Asesina en Los Jóvenes Titanes en acción. 258px-RobotBox.png|Robot en Robot and Monster. Gerentedecarnemegacarnosa.png|Gerente también en Los Jóvenes Titanes en acción. Hill biufor.png|Hilly Buford en La granja. Cuervo2.png|Cuervo Canadiense #2 también en La granja. Max_frippelae.png|Max Pripplehot también en La granja. Lee.jpg|Lee Drexler en Ray Donovan. Teddy1.jpg|Detective Teddy Wells en Brooklyn 9-9. Jonesy6teen.png|Jonesy García en Locos dieciséis. MauricePS.png|Maurice en La pandilla de la selva: al rescate. Vlcsnap-2018-02-28-19h53m32s246.png|El Cosquillador en Bob Esponja. Norberto pajaro.gif|Norberto en Clifford de cachorrito. MrBlonde.jpg|Vic Vega/Sr. Rubio en Perros de la calle (Redoblaje). Character large 332x363 dad.jpg|Robert "Bob" Forman en Marvin Marvin. Globar.jpg|Papá de Doopy en Planeta Sheen. BobOb.png|Bob Oblong en Los Oblongs. Julius Caesar CH.png|Julio César en Secundaria de clones. George Washington Carver CH.png|George Washington Carver también en Secundaria de clones. Buddy Holly CH.png|Buddy Holly también en Secundaria de clones. Snowflake Jake CH.png|Copo de Nieve Jake y también en Secundaria de clones. Carl CH.png|Carl y también en Secundaria de clones. Glenn the Janitor CH.png|Glenn el conserje y también en Secundaria de clones. 12ozMouseTrans.gif|Ratón Fitzgerald en Ratón Esponja. Wipeout2.png|Wipeout en Stoked! Locos por las olas. Mighty_ray_character.png|Rayo Poderoso en Héroe: 108. CarniceroCS.jpg|El Carnicero en Chica Supersabia. Carrusers.png|Caribú Carrusers en Lucky Fred. 466_screensaver_frank_slide.jpg|Dr. Frankenstein en El gato de Frankenstein. CactusDesert025.PNG|Cactus en Go, Diego, Go!. Rey Luis XIII (DLTM Anime).png|Rey Luis XIII en D'Artacán y los tres mosqueperros. FlapjackSeriesLogoIA01.jpg|Narración y Letreros también en Las maravillosas desventuras de Flapjack. thumb|230px Héctor Indriago es un actor de doblaje y locutor venezolano. Mejor conocido por ser la voz oficial de Batman en las producciones animadas de DC Comics desde el año 2004, Gustavo Rocque en Big Time Rush, Helio en la franquicia de Winx Club, Jerry Smith en Rick y Morty, Trent en la franquicia de Drama total, , Ban Midou en GetBackers, Ira en Fullmetal Alchemist, Van Hohenheim en Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, entre otros. Inició en el doblaje a finales de 1999 y comienzos del 2000. Filmografía Series animadas Rino Romano * The Batman (2004-2008) - Bruno Diaz/Batman * Los Jóvenes Titanes (2003) - Kai Otros: * Justice League Action (2016-2018) - Bruno Diaz/Batman * Los Jóvenes Titanes en acción (2013-presente) - Bruno Diaz/Batman, Billy Numeroso y Polilla Asesina (Scott Menville) * Cuidado con Batman (2013-2014) - Bruno Diaz/Batman (Anthony Ruivivar) * Robot and Monster - Robot * Batman, el valiente (2008-2011) - Bruno Diaz/Batman * Liga de la Justicia - Capitán Átomo / Flecha Verde (un ep.) / Mr. Terrifico (un ep.) / Joe Chill / Ares / Tornado Rojo (un ep.) / Comisario Ohiyesa Smith / Atomic Skull (un ep.) / Kanto * Justicia Joven - Bruno Diaz/Batman * Isla del drama , Luz, drama, acción , Drama total: Gira mundial - Trent, Owen (este último sólo cuando eructó el abecedario temp.1) * Drama Total: La Venganza de la Isla y Drama total: Todos estrellas - Sam, B (solo cuando él grita)2 * Winx Club - Helio '''(desde la tercera temporada) * Bob Esponja - Sheldon J. Plankton (Ep.183) / Voces adicionales * Clifford de cachorrito - Norberto, el pájaro * Yoohoo y sus amigos - '''Leemee * Locos dieciséis - Jonsey García (temp. 1-3) * Las aventuras de Coco Fred - Melón * Secundaria Bromwell - Prof. Matemáticas * Secundaria de Clones - Julio César / George Washington Carver / Buddy Holly / Glenn / Copo de Nieve Jake/ Carl / Calificatrón (segunda voz) * Los Oblongs - Bob Oblong * Ratón Esponja - Ratón Fitzgerald * Tropezando en el Espacio - Chode * El show de Brak - Brak * Planeta Sheen - Papá de Doppy * Danny Phantom - Caballero del Terror, Hombre de blanco, Bullet * Fanboy y Chum Chum - Boog * La pandilla de la selva: al rescate - Maurice * Elías, el botecito de rescate - Jovial * Los Jóvenes Titanes - Billy Numeroso * Lucky Fred - Caribú * Pollitos Kung Fu - Voces Adicionales * La granja - Hilly Burford (John DiMaggio) / Cuervo #2 / Voces Adicionales * Las maravillosas desventuras de Flapjack - Larry Menta / Narración / Letreros * Niño Ardilla - Voces diversas * Tak y el poder de Juju - Narración * Chica Supersabia - El Carnicero / Narrador hermano * Chuggington - Frostini * Héroe: 108 - Rayo Poderoso * Dive Olly Dive - Buzo Doug * Zorrino Kung Fu- Cobra * Los hermanos Venture - Barón Underbheit * El gato de Frankenstein - Dr. Frankenstein * Universitarios - Mark / Voces adicionales * Stoked! Locos por las olas - Whipeout / Voces adicionales * Mighty B!, la súper abeja - Voces adicionales * Dora, la exploradora - Voces adicionales * Legión de Superhéroes - Colosal * Ser Ian - Tyrone "Ty" Washington (temp. 1-2) * Academia de titanes - Herry * Archie y sus amigos - Hot Dog * Martha habla - Letreros * Jane y el dragón - Dragón * Pop Pixie - Jolly * Campamento Lakebottom - Jordan Buttsquatt * Rick y Morty - Jerry Smith * Sanjay y Craig - Voces adicionales * El mundo de Eliot - Voces adicionales Series de TV * Big Time Rush - Gustavo Rocque (Stephen Kramer Glickman) * El show de Fred - Vaca vencida * Marvin Marvin - Robert "Bob" Forman * La vida secreta de la adolescente americana - Ricky Underwood * Blue Water High: Escuela de Surf - Gary / Voces diversas * Lockie Leonard - Rev. Eggleston * The Naked Brothers Band - Sonny Wolff / Miles Wolff * Mi vida con Derek - Ralph / Trevor * El club del dormitorio - Señor S. * Teens al poder - Consejero Pugh / Voces adicionales * Overruled! Corte juvenil - Trevol * Los Kennedy - Voces adicionales * Billy El Exterminador - Ricky (el hermano de Billy) * Weeds - Dean Hodes / Voces adicionales * Dexter - Tony Tucci, Pequeño Chino, Ken Olson, Leonis, Chad, Ramón Prado * Trial and Retribution - Michael Dunn / Smith * LazyTown - Stingy (doblaje venezolano) * Mis padres son extraterrestres - Mr Graham Whiteside * MotorWeek - Pat Gross (1era voz) * Parental Control - Voces diversas * Al estilo de Katie Brown - Voces adicionales * French Food At Home - Voces adicionales * Siempre fabulosa - Voces adicionales * Intervention - Voces diversas * Los Kennedy - Voces adicionales * Rookie Blue: Policías novatos - Sam Swarek * Ray Donovan - Lee Drexler / Patrick "Sully" Sullivan (episodio 8) / voces adicionales * La naranja molesta - Manzanita y Manzana * Brooklyn 9-9 - Detective Teddy Wells Películas animadas Jason O'Mara * Batman: Hush (2019) - Bruno Diaz / Batman * Reino de los Supermanes (2019) - Bruno Diaz / Batman * La muerte de Superman (2018) - Bruno Diaz / Batman * Liga de la Justicia Oscura (2017) - Bruno Diaz / Batman * Liga de la Justicia y Jóvenes Titanes: Unión en acción (2016) - Bruno Diaz / Batman * Batman: Bad Blood (2016) - Bruno Diaz / Batman * Batman vs. Robin (2015) - Bruno Diaz / Batman * Liga de la Justicia: El trono de la Atlántida (2015) - Bruno Diaz / Batman * El hijo de Batman (2014) - Bruno Diaz / Batman * Liga de la Justicia: Guerra (2014) - Bruno Diaz / Batman Kevin Conroy * Batman y Harley Quinn (2017) - Bruno Diaz / Batman * Batman: La broma mortal (2016) - Bruno Diaz / Batman * Batman: Assault on Arkham (2014) - Bruno Diaz / Batman * Liga de la Justicia: La paradoja del tiempo (2013) - Bruno Diaz / Batman * Liga de la Justicia: Perdición (2012) - Bruno Diaz / Batman * Superman/Batman: Apocalipsis (2010) - Bruno Diaz / Batman * Batman: El caballero de Ciudad Gótica (2008) - Bruno Diaz / Batman Troy Baker * LEGO DC Batman: Asuntos familiares (2019) - Bruno Diaz / Batman * Liga de la Justicia Lego: Escape en Ciudad Gótica (2016) - Bruno Diaz / Batman * Liga de la Justicia Lego: Batalla cósmica (2016) - Bruno Diaz / Batman * Liga de la Justicia: Ataque de la Legión del Mal (2015) - Bruno Diaz / Batman * DC Superhéroes Lego: Liga de la Justicia vs. Liga de Bizarro (2015) - Bruno Diaz / Batman * Batman Lego: La unión de los superhéroes (2013) - Bruno Diaz / Batman Roger Craig Smith * Batman Ninja (2018) - Bruno Diaz / Batman * Batman ilimitado: Mechas vs. mutantes (2016) - Bruno Diaz / Batman * Batman ilimitado: Caos de monstruos (2015) - Bruno Diaz / Batman * Batman ilimitado: Instinto animal (2015) - Bruno Diaz / Batman Peter Weller * Batman: Regresa el caballero nocturno - Segunda parte (2013) - Bruno Diaz / Batman * Batman: Regresa el caballero nocturno (2012) - Bruno Diaz / Batman Bruce Greenwood * Batman, Ciudad Gótica: Luz de gas (2018) - Bruno Diaz / Batman * Batman: El misterio de Capucha Roja (2010) - Bruno Diaz / Batman Diedrich Bader * Scooby-Doo! y Batman, el valiente (2018) - Bruno Diaz / Batman * Aventuras de la Liga de la Justicia: Atrapados en el tiempo (2014) - Bruno Diaz / Batman Otros: * Liga de la Justicia de Imaginext - Bruno Diaz / Batman (Mark Gagliardi) * Liga de la Justicia: Dioses y monstruos - Kirk Langstrom / Batman (Michael C. Hall) * Batman vs. Drácula - Bruno Diaz / Batman (Rino Romano) * Liga de la Justicia: Crisis en las dos tierras - Bruno Diaz / Batman (William Baldwin) * Batman: Año uno - Bruno Diaz / Batman (Ben McKenzie) * Linterna Verde: Caballeros Esmeralda - Atrocitus * Liga de la Justicia: La nueva frontera - Hal Jordan/Linterna Verde * Barbie en la princesa y la plebeya - Nick / Programador Real * Barbie en las 12 princesas bailarinas - Brutus * Max Steel: El dominio de los elementos - Agente #2 * Barbie: Fairytopia - Quill * Barbie Fairytopia: La Magia del Arco Iris - Faben * Barbie y la magia de Pegaso - Ollie * Los Jóvenes Titanes: Misión Tokio - Bartender * Barbie y el castillo de diamantes - Duende y mayordomo * Wayside: La película - Louis * Elías y el yate real - Jovial * Una navidad abominable - Perrero * Club Winx: El secreto del reino perdido - Helio / Jolly / Codatorta / Voces adicionales * Ovejas y lobos - Magra (Sergei Bezrukov) Series Reality *Mundo Amish: Rompiendo las reglas - Jeremiah *Rutas Mortales / Andes - Agustín "Tino" Rodríguez *El Precio de la Historia - Sean Rich, Jesse Amoroso y Graig Gottlieb *Los Restauradores - Ron Dale *Amos del Pantano - Junior Edwards * Camioneros del hielo - Phil Krom * Obsesivos - Dr. John Tsilimparis * Bodas espectaculares - Voces diversas * Ella aun Tiene el Toque! - Robert Verdi * Man Hunters - Lenny De Paul * True Beauty - Taylor * Kimora: Life in the Fab Lane - James / Francis G. Slay * The Spin Crowd - Danny / Travie Mccoy / Voces diversas * Crime 360 - Voces adicionales * Intervention - Voces diversas * ¿Quién da más?: Nueva York - Tad * Bad Ink - Voces adicionales * Bring It! - Marquell Documentales *La rebelión de los bárbaros - Flavio / Unwen / Estilicon *Misión Suicida - Donald Schultz *What The Pope Knew - Fesselmann *Máquinas de Maldad - David Zamorano *La historia de la tierra - Narrador * 7 secretos con Big Time Rush - Gustavo Rocque * Drogas, negocio redondo - Voces adicionales * Búsqueda Alienígena - Voces adicionales AnimeIndriago, Héctor. (en inglés). myanimelist.net. Consultado el 10 de agosto de 2018. Yūji Ueda * The Prince of Tennis - Jiro Akutagawa * Burst Angel - Kyohei Tachibana * Fullmetal Alchemist - Zolf J. Kimbley (sólo un episodio) Nobuyuki Hiyama * Hack//SIGN - Balmug * .hack//Legend of the Twilight - Balmung Shinichirō Miki * Fate/stay night (2006) - Asesino (Sasaki Kojirō) * Hell Girl (2006) - Hiroshi "Esper" Watanabe (Ep. 20) Otros: * Get Backers - Ban Midou * Fullmetal Alchemist - Ira, Envidia (masculino) * Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood - Van Hohenheim y Buccaneer * Nodame Cantabile - Yasunori Kuroki * Trinity Blood - Abel Nightroad * El Conde de Monte Cristo - Franz d'Epinay * Excel Saga - Tooru Watanabe * Planet Survival - Bell * Burst Angel - Kyohei Tachibana * Bokurano - Kanji Yoshikawa * Hungry Heart - Rodrigo * Gantz - Rioji Kajiura * The Prince of Tennis - Akira Kamio / Yōshiro Akazawa / Taro Sakaki / Haginosuke Taki * DNA² - Kakimaro Someya * Tsukihime - Tohno Shiki (Roa) * Noir - Wellman (ep. 4) * Basilisk - Kasumi Gyoubu * Black Cat - Doctor (Kanzaki) * Beyblade - Rick * Hell Girl - Yoshiyuki Honjou (Ep. 4) * XxxHOLiC - Uno de los Karasu Tengu * Speed Grapher - Bob * Mushishi - Shiroh (ep 8) * Steel Angel Kurumi - Voces adicionales * Transformers Armada - Voces diversas * Transformers Energon - Ironhide * Transformers Cybertron - Overhaul/Leobreaker * Blue Dragon - Hippopotamo (Hippopotamus) / Conrad L. Lawrence / Sombra de Delphinium / Voces adicionales * Ran, la chica samurai - Miyashita * Perros afortunados - Koro Koro ne * Vandread: The Second Stage - Capitán Todoroki * Viewtiful Joe - Capitan Azul * Wolf's Rain - Ihk Videojuegos *Batman: Rise of Sin Tzu - Voces adicionales Películas Steven Weber *Los padrinos mágicos, la película: ¡Momento de crecer, Timmy Turner! (2011) - Hugh J. Magnate *Hamburger Hill (1987) - Sfc. Dennis Worcester Otros *Aftermath - Saab (Mo McRae) *Trumbo (2015) - Edward G. Robinson (Michael Stuhlbarg) *Corre y pega - Alex Dimitri (Bradley Cooper) *Lutero - John Tetzel (Alfred Molina) (doblaje venezolano) *Batalla escolar - Francis *Big Time Rush: La Película - Gustavo Rocque *Mental - Jack (Rob Carlton) *Salvar una vida (2009) - Pastor Chris Vaughn (Joshua Weigel) *El club de los genios (2006) - Jose Delgado (Matt Medrano) *Perros de la calle (1992) - Vic Vega/Sr. Rubio (Michael Madsen) (Redoblaje) *Karate Dog - Voces adicionales *El monstruo de la roca - Voces adicionales *La niñera y el príncipe - Voces adicionales *La isla del tesoro - Voces adicionales *Vacaciones con Derek - Voces adicionales *Charles Manson: Las chicas perdidas - Voces adicionales Series de Internet *La naranja molesta - Manzanita / Manzana / Voldefruta Telenovelas portuguesas *El beso del escorpión - Hilario Castillo Documentales * La historia de América en color - Julius Klein Trivia *A mediados de 2012, Hector participo en el casting para elegir la nueva voz del personaje Plankton de la serie animada Bob Esponja, debido al traslado de residencia de su entonces actor de doblaje original Luis Miguel Pérez, dirigido por el estudio de doblaje Etcétera Group y aunque logro conseguir el papel poco después, Antes de grabar oficialmente a dicho personaje, aviso a la empresa que no podría doblar al personaje debido a circunstancias personales por lo que el papel recayó en otro de los actores que hicieron el casting Angel Mujica, siendo este ahora el actual actor de doblaje del personaje Plankton de la serie. *Hector ha retomado uno de los papeles mas importantes de su tío Framk Maneiro, Batman (personaje), haciéndolo muy reconocido también en el medio de doblaje a nivel internacional. *Ha doblado varios personajes de Dc Comics: **Batman / Bruce Wayne / Bruno Díaz en el Universo animado de DC comics: **Hal Jordan / Linterna Verde en Liga de la Justicia: La nueva frontera. **Atrocitus en Linterna Verde: Caballeros esmeralda. **Billy Múltiple en Los Jóvenes Titanes y Los Jóvenes Titanes en acción. **Hombre Negativo / kai / Soto también en Los Jóvenes Titanes. **Polilla Asesina también en Los Jóvenes Titanes en acción. Enlaces externos * * * * Referencias Indriago, Héctor Categoría:Locutores venezolanos Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Venezuela Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de los años 2020